Kembalikan Kepolosanku
by GerardWayh
Summary: "Kau pikir aku tidak lelah bekerja! Kau urus saja sendiri, aku banyak pekerjaan!"/Typo(s)/AU/Ooc/Mind to review?


**Kembalikan kepolosanku**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Warning : AU, Ooc, Typo(s), etc**  
**DLDR**

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah bekerja?! Kau urus saja sendiri, aku banyak pekerjaan!"

Suara bentakan dari ruang keluarga mulai terdengar, sudah biasa. Aku, Sakura Haruno. Mempunyai kehidupan yang menurut diriku normal-normal saja; ayahku pekerja keras yang tak ingin berurusan denganku. Ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga tukang mengeluh yang selalu menyiksaku. Bagiku tak masalah, kelahiranku juga sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah.

Jika kalian ingin tahu, kenapa? Aku lahir sebelum mereka menikah, insiden tak disengaja. Pernikahan yang terpaksa. Karena terikat perjanjian antara keluarga, ayah dan ibuku tidak boleh bercerai hingga umurku lima belas tahun. Yah, beberapa bulan lagi—kemungkinan besar mereka akan berpisah. Bagiku tak masalah. Aku hanya jadi beban mereka.

"Ini anakmu juga, sialan! Ugh, seharusnya aku tak sudi menikah denganmu!"

Jujur telingaku cukup lelah mendengar pertengkaran mereka setiap hari. Kupasang _headset _yang menyantol pada laptopku. Kudengarkan lagu dengan volume terbesar, demi menutupi suara kedua orangtuaku yang bertengkar. Dan suara ibuku yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku memakai _headset_ ku adalah—"Seharusnya aku tak melahirkan Sakura, dan tak bertemu denganmu!"

**Indonesia, 08 Januari 20xx  
Place : Jakata International High School  
08.26**

"Sakuraaa!" teriakkan yang cukup merusak gendang telingaku sesaat terdengar,  
"Apa?" aku menoleh dengan malas, mengganggu pikiranku saja, batinku.

Ino Yamanaka, pirang; tinggi; sedikit berlemak; blaster; cerewet. Salah satu teman sekelasku di sekolah.  
Ya, sedikit bersyukur masih ada yang ingin berteman dengan anak sepertiku.  
"Wajahmu ceria sedikit, dong! Ah—aku punya kabar baik!" ujarnya riang

Aku memutar kedua mataku malas, "Apa itu, huh?"  
Maaf, Ino. Aku sangat senang padamu. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa berekspresi seperti remaja lainnya. Sungguh aku sayang padamu.. maafkan kedinginanku ini.

"Ada anak baru nanti, lo! Katanya sih, ganteng!" celotehnya

"Terserah, deh." jawabku dingin lalu kembali fokus dengan pikiran kosongku.

"Anak-anak, _sensei_ akan mengenalkan murid baru! Uchiha masuklah," itulah yang kudengar sekarang. Aku sedang menyembunyikan wajahku, pada sweater yang kukenakkan. Beberapa kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkanku saat ini adalah; malas; dingin; lelah; mengantuk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 15 tahun." ujar anak baru itu. Suaranya terdengar lebih dingin disbanding denganku. Masa bodoh. Kaum hawa mulai berteriak kegirangan, bakan ada yang bersiul-siul. Gila.

"Nah, Uchiha. Kau duduk di sana disebelah bangku Sakura Haruno. Haruno, bersikap baiklah padanya."

Tanpa memerdulikan ucapan _sensei_, aku semakin meringkukan diriku di bangku milikku. Terlintas dipikiranku, bagaimana nanti keadaan di rumah saat aku pulang nanti? Apakah akan tetap tegang seperti kemarin yang menyebabkan aku harus mengurung diriku di kamar lagi? Sudah 14 tahun aku melakukan itu. "Hhh.. pusing," gumamku pelan.

"_Sensei_, sepertinya Haruno sakit. Dia bilang 'pusing'."

…. Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar? Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihatnya. Aku tak percaya, pendengarannya tajam sekali, memangnya dia _Superman_? Kulihat wajahnya dengan seksama, sepertinya aku mengenalnya?

"Cherry?" panggilnya, tatapan matanya membulat. Tak cocok dengan suara dinginnya.  
Aku membuka mulutku perlahan, dengan terbata-bata—"Kau… siapa?" tanyaku

"Ehhm—Haruno, kau sakit? Silahkan ke UKS."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, linglung rasanya. Ino yang duduk di depan mnatapku aneh, "Sakura? Mau kuantar?" tawarnya. Kepalaku berdenyut kecil, aku mengaduh pelan.

"Cherry?" panggil pemuda disampingku lagi.

Ah, aku tak kenal orang ini walau rasanya familiar sekali wajahnya. "Ino, antar aku." Ujarku.  
Akupun pergi ke UKS dengan Ino meninggalkan tatapan aneh dari anak-anak dikelas. Ahh..

"Sakura? Kamu beneran gak apa-apa?"

Aku sangat menghargai kepedulianmu padaku, tapi itu justru membuatku bingung mau menjawab apa. Maaf.. "Aku cuma pusing sedikit," aku hanya mampu menjawab itu. Dalam perjalanan kami ke UKS, Ino terus kembali bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku selama ini. Yahh.. kelasku cukup jauh dari UKS. Kelas kami paling ujung, sih.

**GREEEEK**

"_Sensei_, Sakura kepalanya pusing—loh gurunya nggak ada,"

Kemana, ya? Biasanya guru kesehatan itu selalu berada di UKS ini.. "Sakura! _Sensei _meninggalkan catatan di mejanya," ujar Ino. Aku mendekatinya.

'Maaf _Sensei_ ada urusan sebentar, untuk murid yang merasa tidak enak badan, silahkan berbaring dahulu. Kalau _sensei _sudah kembali, barulah _sensei _rawat. Tolong jaga kebersihan UKS, terima kasih'.

"Ino, kau kembali ke kelas saja. Aku sendiri saja disini," Ino menatapku penuh cemas, "Benarkah? Baiklah.. aku kembali dulu, ya." ujar Ino. Setelah ia melangkahkan kakina keluar dari ruang UKS, aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur pasien. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, air mataku mulai keluar. Dengan tampang yang masih datar, aku mencoba menghapus air mataku.

"Kenapa aku lahir?" gumamku lirih. Jujur, aku memang tidak tahu harus apa saat kembali dari sekolah nanti. Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Memang aku tidak peduli pada kedua orangtuaku, tapi.. aku tentu peduli pada diriku sendiri, 'kan?

**19.17  
Place : Kediaman Haruno  
**  
**PRAAANG**

Suara pecahan piring di ruang tamu memecah kesunyian yang tercipta di kamarku. Ibuku membanting piringnya di depan ayahku, mereka bertengkar lagi. "Kau, kau urus juga Sakura! Beri dia makan apapun! Aku lelah, Fuga! Anak brengsek satu itu tidak tahu diuntung!" ugh, cukup sakit aku mendengarnya. Kueratkan pelukankanku pada boneka beruang kesayanganku, menekuk lututku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ahhh! Jadi kau keberatan jika anakmu itu kuberi makanan anjing?! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk merawatnya, dulu kusuruh kau menggugurkannya!"

Aku menelentangkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku, dengan mulut masih tertutup rapat. Menunggu kata-kata yang mungkin akan salah satu dari mereka katakan.

"Fuga—" mungkin inilah yang kutunggu, "kita cerai! Setelah anak brengsek itu limabelas tahun nanti!" kata-kata kebencian yang dikeluarkan ibuku, yang meminta berpisah dari ayahku. Aku terisak pelan.

"Jalang! Aku memang ingin bercerai denganmu!"

**Indonesia, 12 Februari 20xx**

"Cherry," panggil pemuda yang duduk di sampingku. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat aku menoleh. "Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu." ujarku dingin. Aku bangun dari bangkuku, mencari angin segar. Pengap disini, pikirku. Dia mengikutiku terus hari ini, ke tempat duduk Ino, ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, dan lain-lain minus kamar mandi wanita.

"Apa sih, maumu?!" bentakku padanya, dia tersenyum.

"Jadilah kekasihku,"ujarnya tulus, meninggalkan wajah cengo yang terpampang pada wajahku.

**Indonesia, 7 Juli 20xx**

Sudah lima bulan, aku dan Sasuke menjadi sepasang kekasihku. Semua yang kulewati bersamanya, aku bahagia sekali. Aku dapat melupakan kesedihanku di rumah dan berpaling ke dirinya. Umurku juga suda limabelas tahun. Perlahan ekspresi wajahku pun berubah, tidak sedingin yang dulu. Kini, kami sudah akan naik ke kelas duabelas. Menjadi senior.  
"Sakura, ayo."

Menikmati liburan kenaikan bersama Sasuke memang menyenangkan. Saat ini, Sasuke berniat mampir ke rumahku. Karena orang tuaku sedang tidak ada, sedang mengurus surat perceraian. Bukan—kami tidak akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh, karena Ino juga akan dating nanti. Tiba saatnya, aku akan ceritakan masalahku pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi—begitukah?" tanya Ino. Aku mengangguk ragu, "kronologisnya seperti itu." jawabku.  
Kami sedang berada di ruang tengah sekarang, menikmati keripik bawang renyah dan teh hangat. "Pantas saja, ruangan ini sedikit berantakan." ujar Sasuke sambil menyeruput tehnya.  
"Ahaha," aku merasa bahwa aku mulai normal.  
**  
KRIEEET**

"Sakura!" bentak ibuku yang dating dari pintu.

**PLAAK**

Ibuku menamparku, mencakarku, menendang tubuhku di hadapan Sasuke dan Ino.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membawa orang asing siapapun itu, anak brengsek!"

Sasuke dan Ino terpaku melihatku disiksa oleh ibuku, "Keluar kalian, bocah! Kalian ingin melihat anak ini dianiaya lebihh jauh lagi?!" Sasuke menatapku, "keluarlah," gumamku tersenyum lirih.

Dan sisa hari ini, dipakai ibuku untuk menghabisi diriku. Dan meninggalkan bekas luka yang bukan hanya pada sekujur tubuh dan wajahku, tapi juga—hatiku.

**Indonesia, 14 September 20xx**

Sudah satu tahun sejak ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Tidak ada salah satu mereka yang ingin merawatku, tentu saja. Jadilah aku tinggal dengan keluarga Sasuke. Aku diterima dengan sangat baik disana. Orang tua Sasuke sangat senang dengan keberadaanku. Butuh limabelas tahun untukku—demi mendapat perlakuan kasih saying dari orangtua, walaupun bukan dari darah daging sendiri.

"Keteguhanmu untuk berdiam diri, dan tidak lari dari masalah sangat patut diacungi jempol, Sakura.." ujar Ibu Sasuke.

Kadangkala diam itu emas. Dulu, aku sangat berharap aku tidak mengerti apapun. Bergumam pada diriku sendiri, 'Tuhan, kembalikan kepolosanku. Aku tidak ingin mengerti semua hal ini,'. Aku bersyukur bertemu Sasuke, hhh… memang manusia itu punya masalahnya masing-masing…

"Sakura, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

.

"Dengan senang hati,"

dan berusahalah untuk jangan lari dari masalah itu sendiri. Carilah orang yang bisa menyembuhkanmu dari kesedihan itu, maka kau akan merasa sedikit 'terlepas' walau tidak sepenuhnya. Dan, jika beruntung. Masalahmu akan benar-benar hilang tiada bekas, sepertiku. Tergantikan oleh senyuman sehangat mentari, yang dipancarkan… oleh calon suamiku.

**THE END**

A/N : Haloooo! Saya sengaja ngambil setting di Indonesia hehe.. karena setting di Jepang udah banyak..  
Kayaknya kurang menyentuh, ya? :") it's oki deh, melepas penat. Maaf pendek btw, karena ditulis dalam waktu satu malam OwO keburu idenya ilang kalo gak gitu hehe..  
Semoga kalian semua berkenan O.O tapi.. kenapa manggilnya ngga 'pak guru/bu guru' tapi malahan '_sensei_'? well… itu sekolah internasional ceritanya, so mereka dari budayanya masing-masing mempunyai sebutan tersendiri pada orang xD dan disini kebanyakan Jepang huhuhu  
Sukaduka buat fic ini, ketiduran dua jam x''D bête banget tadi malam, tau-tau udah mau subuh. An barulah ngetik lagi sebisa mungkin ;  
Mungkin… fict ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna?  
Jadi,, saya hanya ingin bilang..

**Oki, Mind to Review, guys?**


End file.
